Frank's RV
Frank's RV is a home to Frank Bowers and his dog Pompidou. Throughout the game, it can be spotted in various locations within Arcadia Bay, and becomes explorable during Episode 3, "Chaos Theory". Overview The RV is white with a blue line in the middle. It has a hand gesture sticker on the front side and a "HAPPY" sticker near the door. All of the windows are dirty and the view inside is blocked by some sort of cardboard. Inside the RV, there is also a tendency of untidiness, with Frank's clothes and various other items scattered around on his bed, a sink full of dishes, and another one with bathroom supplies. The walls are populated with graffiti and posters depicting women. Pompidou's food package is located behind the driver's seat. A photo of Frank and Pompidou can be found on a desk near Frank's bed. There is also a computer with two black and blue speakers connected to it. One of the cupboards hosts Frank's "cash stash". Episode One - "Chrysalis" Frank's RV is parked in the Blackwell Parking Lot, with Pompidou sleeping beside it. Max Caulfield has the opportunity to write on one of the dirty windows, and then take an optional photo of the writing. In the final cutscene, Frank can be seen standing inside the RV as he witnesses the unusual snowfall. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Frank's RV is in the parking lot of the Two Whales Diner. Frank is sleeping in its shadow with Pompidou by his side. If Max comes too close to them, Pompidou will start barking and Max will back off. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" The RV becomes explorable in this episode. Max and Chloe Price break into it to obtain further info on Frank and Rachel Amber's relationship. The door is locked, and Max sets off to the diner to grab Frank's keys, while Chloe searches for a snack to distract Pompidou. After gathering information from various people inside the diner and using it on Frank, Max takes his RV keys and rewinds so that he doesn't know she took them. Max diverts Pompidou's attention to the bone Chloe found and the two girls enter the RV. Inside, Chloe sits at the driver's seat and dreams about cruising the world in this "bad boy" together with Max. Then Chloe investigates Frank's computer while Max searches around the RV for information. With the aid of a knife, Max pries open one of the vents, and finds items that prove a romantic relationship between Frank and Rachel Amber, including photos of both of them and love letters from Rachel addressed to Frank. If Frank took Chloe's gun in Episode 2, it's lying on a desk in his RV and Max has the option to take it back. Max shows the photos she found to Chloe, making Chloe enraged at the fact that Rachel lied straight to her face. In a fit of rage, Chloe throws Frank's RV keys up to an unreachable location and leaves in her truck together with Max. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Frank was unable to find his keys, so he assumed he had lost them and changed the lock. Max and Chloe meet up with Frank near his RV on the beach to obtain the code for his logbook. The conversation is rather heated, and Frank may or may not be alive in the end. If he is kept alive, he either crawls or walks back inside his RV as the girls leave with the code in-hand. If Frank is shot by Chloe in self-defense, he is left lying on the ground near his RV. Episode Five - "Polarized" As the storm is hitting Arcadia Bay, Frank's RV can be found among the debris near the Two Whales Diner. Its shape is distorted and the fuel tank is pierced open, with petrol leaking from it to the other side of the street. Without Max's timely intervention, it will eventually catch fire and Frank's RV explodes, killing everyone inside the diner. Sacrifice Arcadia Bay= Sacrifice Arcadia Bay If Max decides to sacrifice Arcadia Bay and save Chloe, the RV is in the same place as it was during the night. |-|Sacrifice Chloe= Sacrifice Chloe If Max decides to sacrifice Chloe and save the town, Frank can be seen watching Chloe's funeral from a distance, although his RV is not visible and is presumably parked elsewhere. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Theories *It is possible that Chloe ran directly to Frank's RV after the scare in the bathroom with Nathan pointing a gun at her. The Rachel Amber Missing posters scattered along the ground from Blackwell's main entrance steps lead off in the direction of the parking lot. When Max attends the parking lot to give Warren his flash drive back, she can explore this area before she interacts with him. There is no sign of Chloe anywhere near her truck. Frank's dog, Pompidou, is outside the RV and may have been put there to guard the entrance while Chloe holes up with Frank for a while. Trivia *The wallpaper on Frank's desktop computer is of a woman wearing underwear. *The number plate on Frank's RV ("BRKBD") is a reference to the TV show Breaking Bad. Frank's RV might be inspired by Breaking Bad's protagonist drug dealer Walter White's RV (which is a 1986 Fleetwood Bounder). Another possible reference for the RV could have been the 1979 Winnebago Brave.Discussion on Internet Game Cars Database. Gallery frankrv-ep1.png|Frank's RV in Episode 1 vlcsnap-2016-09-02-19h51m10s799.png|Max writing on a dirty window frankrv-ep2.png|Frank's RV in Episode 2 frankrv-ep3.png|Frank's RV in Episode 3 frankrv-ep4.png|Frank's RV in Episode 4 frankrv-ep4meeting.png|Meeting in front of the RV frankrv-ep5.png|Frank's RV in Episode 5 franksrv-concept-caplain.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain References ru:Фургон Фрэнка Category:Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Vehicles Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Episode 5: Polarized Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Season 1